Twin Mask Wiki:Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros
=Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros= Kat is a very loving girl who just wants to save everyone she possibly can aid. Contents https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Erebon_Malachite# show Known Information Edit A confused lighthearted girl, Kat arrives in port frey thinking she is a human who merely studied on Ad Decimum, and knows nothing of her celestial past or powers. With an urge to help others, she utilizes her medical talents to become a healer. Kat is afraid of violence, and unbeknownst to her it is for traumatic reasons. She is very "Left-Brained, Right-Brained," where a certain part of her takes over for certain tasks. When socializing, she is very right brained. (She is very optimistic and loving... generally, a ball of sunshine.) But when needed, her left brain takes charge, spurring her intellectual genius, becoming emotionless and on task. Kat is mixed handed/ambidextrous and is constantly split down the middle. Backstory (don't read unless you wish to know more than Kat does in game) Edit 'Born from a drop of sun in Ad Decimum, a child of love and generosity came into existence. She was found by a crazy human hellbent on collecting and raising an army of non-humans to destroy other people of mythical origin. She was taken to her “mother's” home in the Nadine Empire, and named Katastrofí (after destruction.) From day one, she was trained to be a killing machine, and was constantly experimented on. Katastrofi’s peaceful nature heavily contrasted her “mothers” her evil nature. Katastrofi was taught it was okay, and was mandated, to manipulate her parent’s enemies, to lie and steal from them. At the age of seven, her mother realized Katastrofi would not fight. She allowed a half-demon to beat her to an inch within her life, just to prove her reluctance toward violence. Infuriated, Katastrofi’s mother turned to experiment upon her younger “brother,” Nikolas, and sent Katastrofi to school in Ad Decimum to unlock her true potential. There, she started a new life, and forgot her gruesome past life of crime and fighting. Her powers remained although her memories of being half celestial did not. She was finally a “normal” girl, and even made friends along the way. She became particularly attached to one boy named Forrest, the two became friends after Katastrofi (who went by Kat at her school) stopped a bully from beating up Forrest. The two became inseparable as the years went by, and around the age of 17, Kat and Forrest had developed a relationship. Everything was going well for Kat until one day Forrest tried to push Kat to duel him. She became overly anxious, and in an attempt to push Forrest saying “Stop! I wish, you’d just stop!” she accidentally enabled her powers and Forrest instantly stopped. He had stopped breathing. Horrified from what she had done, Kat ran. She vowed to never use her powers, her curse, again. She was NOT evil she told herself. She was not a monster she cried. So why did she have the ability to hurt? She escaped from the school, from Ad Decimum, from the place she had learned to call her home. She found herself lost, and found she had stumbled back into the Empire. Upon returning, she came face to face with Nikolas. He explained that Katastrofi was never there for him, for their mothers death, for their family, and now she had to pay for what she had done. She refused to fight him, how could she? She had just witnessed the death of her lover, and could not bear to lose her brother. Without a second thought, Nikolas plunged his scythe into her, killing her. ' 'Upon being returned, she only remembered her life at school, and has no recollection of her powers or celestial past. She slowly rediscovers her abilities, and with her rediscoveries, chunks of her past begin to fill in. ' Status Edit Kat has not yet returned, but hopes to prove to be a helpful healer and friend to all kind citizens of port frey! Allies Edit Kat loves most people reguardless of race, culture, or status, and will signify her love very blatantly with a hug. She is particularly close to: *Nudol — A fiesty half-demon traveling with the Trahazi. *Nathanial Petrik— A cocky rogue belonging to Cole, Kat often seeks protection behind Nathanial's strong bravado and tall stature. They have grown to become close friends, as he saved her upon their first returning. *Malcom- A brave Knight from Castle Thorn, Kat has grown fond of him, but he reminds her of someone that she can’t quite place... * Omiria- A skilled and demure healer, Omiria and Kat often travel together whenever the boys are off fighting, the two enjoy the prescience of eachother, and find the sensible company rather enjoyable. * Max’im- A half-demon with a very classy and sassy attitude. Max’im is not afraid to diss a rude patient, or rude person, no matter their status. *Zylith- A ditzy half-celestial, Kat admires her constant optimism and slightly clueless demeanor, it is a comforting notion to have someone so wonderfully cheery around. EnemiesEdit *Anyone who threatens her friends. QuotationsEdit *"Oy vey... That's from a dead language you know. I read about it all in this funny little thing called the old testament! It was the most ludacris story about one bearded man up in the sky! Oh it was a lovely read, though it grew a bit tedious at some parts." *"Hi! I'm Kat! Not like the animal, well... like the animal, but its a homonym not a synonym!" Character InspirationsEdit I was interested in capturing and expanding upon certain parts of my personality, such as my dual nature when being an immature loving singing human or a mature logical strategist, so I have decided to play those aspects of myself to the extremes!